Klaus's Wife!
by Keya.aka.Lakeya
Summary: Everyone thought Klaus was the most powerful person there was but what if he isn't? What if there was someone who was more powerful than Klaus? Someone Klaus loved? Someone Klaus thought was dead? What if Klaus had a wife? What would the gang do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, TWILIGHT OR THE ORIGINALS. I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. THE STORY WILL GO HAVE THE SAME PLOT, JUST WITH A LITTLE TWIST. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANY ERRORS OR QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY :)**

**ANGEL**

**Angel is a Hybrid. She is a Witch, a Werewolf and a Vampire. She is the only one of her kind. Making her the most powerful person alive.**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Eye Color: Grey. Turns Black she turns into a vampire. Turns red when she is uses her witch powers. Turns blue when she turns into a werewolf. Turns white when she goes all out.**

**Hair: Long, wavy black hair with blue highlights**

**Skin Tone: Light Tan**

**Tattoos: A large white werewolf with blue eyes standing next to a big grey werewolf with yellow eyes with a full moon behind them on her right rib. A tattoo of the Mikaelson Family on her back. (Esther and Mikael are in the front.** **Aaron is next to Mikael and Sabrina is next to Esther. Elijah is next to Aaron and Celeste is next to Sabrina. Finn is next to Elijah and Sage is next to Sabrina. Angel is next to Sage and Niklaus is next to Finn. Kol is next to Niklaus and Bonnie is next to Sage. Rebekah is next to Bonnie and Marcel is next to Kol. Henrik is next to Marcel and Davina is next to Rebekah. The family portrait is on her back has the Mikaelson family and their soul mates). **

**Personality: She is protective of the people she loves and cares about. She is sweet and caring. She had no problem killing people when it comes to her family and friends. She loves to shop, read, loves everything about cars and motorcycles, sing, and dance. She is ruthless when she wants to be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, TWILIGHT OR THE ORIGINALS. I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Kill her"

"Kill who?"

"Kill the hybrid"

"Why?"

"Kill her"

"Why so I have to kill her?"

"Kill her"

"Why?"

"She is the key"

"Key to what?"

"Kill her"

"The key to what?!"

"Kill her"

"What is she the key to?!"

"Kill her"

"She is the key"

"Kill the hybrid"

"Kill her"

"Why?!"

"What is she the key to?!"

"The hybrid is the key"

"You must get rid of her! Kill her!"

"Who?"

"The hybrid!"

"Who is the hybrid?"

"Angel..."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let Me Introduce Myself**

I've been called

Goddess of Darkness…

Goddess of Destruction…

Bloody Mary…

Demon…

At least that's what my people call me. Not for the reason you think but because everyone is scared of me. There are plenty of people who hate me and are scared of me because of what I am. I can't say I blame them either. I would be scared of me too. I have killed thousands and I don't regret it at all. Death is death. I know you must think the worst of me but you shouldn't. I don't just go around killing people. I'm really a nice person. I'm just misunderstood.

I was born a hybrid. A witch and a werewolf. I know you must be wondering how that is possible. My mom was a werewolf and my dad was a warlock. My dad had an affair with my mom for months. They fell in love with each other. One day my mom found out she was pregnant and told my dad. He was excited because he always wanted a child. So they planned to run away together and start their own little family but my dad's wife found out. She was mad because he was having a baby with someone else when she couldn't have any kids herself. So she plotted to kill my mom while my dad was out but it seemed like it was going to happen. My dad wouldn't leave his lover's side for months. They were in love and happy because they found out they was having a little girl. When my mom was 8 months pregnant with me, my dad's wife was so angry at them that she came to the house and killed my dad. Before she could kill my mom, she ran away. My mom gave birth to me that night in the woods. She didn't survive the birth. I was found by Mikael on the ground next to my mom's body. He brought me to their home and told Esther where he found me. They feel in love with me and raised me as one of their own. They had 7 other kids. Aaron, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Everyone treated as though I was really their family, not just a burden or pain in the ass. Esther taught my magic, Mikael taught me how to hunt, Elijah taught me how to make weapons out of anything, Finn taught me about boys, Niklaus taught me how to fight, Kol taught me how to pull pranks, Rebekah taught me how to get away with everything, and Henrik taught me to live life. Along the way Niklaus and I fell in love with each other. We got married. We were happy and in love but all that changed.

When the wolves almost killed Henrik, Mikael convinced Esther to make us stronger than the wolves. A couple of days later she succeeds by turning us into the first vampires in history. She told us that we had to kill someone before we could fully turn and that night me and Niklaus turned into werewolves. That night Esther's little secret came out. She cheated with one of the wolves. Mikael got so mad and got Esther to bind our werewolf side but she could only bind Klaus's werewolf side. She wasn't strong enough to bind mines. We ran away that night.

We traveled the world and killed the vampires who thought they could kill us. We were unstoppable. We were invincible. Nobody could tell us anything. But one day Klaus got too greedy. He wanted to break the curse put on him by his mother and I just wanted to be happy. One day I woke in bed by myself with a note on Klaus's pillow saying he didn't love me and never did. I cried and destroyed everything in the house. That was the day I vowed to never fall in love or shed a tear for any guy ever again. From that day forward I was known as the Grimm Reaper.

Hi my name is Angel Mikaelson and I am Death…

* * *

**AN: So here it is. Chapter 1. Please let me know what you think so far. Thank You :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I've been dealing with my newborn twins, work and school. I'll try to update before this weekend. Sorry. **


End file.
